Clan:Big Black Hole
Supernova Remnants "You will either join us or be sucked in!" Supernova Remnants is a P2P Social and Community Clan whose home world is the Group Questing World 100. Supernova Remnants describes its clan as a laid-back, relaxed, mature, casual helpful, and friendly. The clan has downed some minor bosses. The clan gives advice on quests, tasks, skills, and combat. Their helpfulness has attracted a lot of returning players looking for help getting back into RuneScape. The clan occasionally plans random events for it's members to participate in. The clan has a Tier 7 citadel. Their homepage can be found the RuneScape MMORPG and their recruitment page on the Social & Community Clans page as QFC: 290-291-143-65906900 On June 28th, 2016, the clan changed it's name from Big Black Hole to Supernova Remnants. Clan Membership and Management Leadership: Supernova Remnants is owned by Luke At Me and co-owned by Bobtheodd. The Organiser is Seann. The admins are Rogueleade9, AbernathyPig, Chubbly Bird, and Acryle. Luke At Me oversees the wiki page, controls the recruitment forums and recruits from the Runescape Looking For Clan page. Seann and Luke At Me occasionally runs low-mid tier Bossing Events. Luke At Me, Seann and Abernathy Pig also run other events like minigames, hide and seek, relay races, bossing, D&Ds, dung, achievements etc. Member locations: The clan consists of mostly USA mid-west and east coast players, but has some international players from places such as England and Brazil. The members are mostly students, or recently graduated students from high-school or college. The clan also describes itself as returning players or veterans who have taken breaks from the game before and can sympathize with other members returning to the game. Guest Chat: To enter Supernova Remnants's guest chat, go to the clan chat tab, in the top right corner of the tab click "join channel" and enter Supernova Remnants. Promotion, Points & Active Log-ins Supernova Remnants promotes based off a point system. To gain points, you can recruit, cap at the citadel, participate in meetings/events, and participate on our online website by filling out a new members bio. Citadel caps can get you ranks up to General. Clan Rules The clan states that it's members must follow the rules and Terms of Service Jagex applies to all players in-game. They emphasis "Respect all players" as well as state an "No Excessive Swearing" rule. The clan has a 3 tier punishment system. Minor infractions start off with a warning or loss of points, repeated offenses will result in a loss of points, and botting or irl trading monies will get you kicked. Citadel As stated, Supernova Remnants has a tier 7 citadel. The citadel has a mining, smithing, woodcutting, firemaking, summoning obelisk, crafting, and cooking plots. Supernova Remnants has a lottery for cappers. When you cap at the max 2700, you record the cap on a external website thread-given to you when you join the clan. All the cappers names will be put into a randomizer, and whoever appears in the number 1 spot gets the prize. Prizes are items that are worth 2M gp or more, and usually average around 2-3M. The winners are announced when the weekly citadel cap resets, which is on a Sunday Afternoon 2:45 pm EST. Category:P2P Category:Social Clan Category:Community Clan Category:Pay-to-Play Clans Category:Skilling Clans __FORCETOC__